


Неисповедимы пути

by sandor_zankat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: В четырнадцать лет Мэтт теряет лучшего друга и, пытаясь научиться жить без него, открывает новое чувство.





	Неисповедимы пути

Мэтт никогда не задавался вопросом, что подарить Линде на любой праздник, будь то день Святого Валентина, Новый год или день рождения, как сегодня. Когда на горизонте появлялась какая-нибудь стратегическая дата, Мэтт непременно заглядывал в «Кассарт», «Лондон График Центр» или «Корнелиссен и сын» и просто уходил оттуда, нагруженный настолько, сколько мог унести. Сам он не очень-то понимал, как человек может так сильно восхищаться наборами красок или карандашей – по его мнению, в них, кроме цен, не было ничего ошеломительного. Впрочем, как раз это его ничуть не заботило - будучи взломщиком-фрилансером, как он сам себя называл, зарабатывал Мэтт совсем неплохо, и уж точно не был бы Мэттом, если бы повод порадовать Линду не превращал его в расточительного маньяка. Он насилу тащил набитые до отказа пакеты домой, в их маленькую квартиру-мастерскую, где его любимая волшебница творила с ними настоящие чудеса.  
Это давно превратилось в игру. Когда в пороге у пакетов отрывались ручки, а Линда умоляла его больше никогда так не делать, Мэтт улыбался во всю ширь своего довольного лица и картинно разводил руками:  
\- Женщина, не мешай этой скромной жилплощади превращаться в убежище двух престарелых хиппи.  
Естественно, он шутил. Если бы он жил один, стены его дома точно не были бы завешаны картинами, полы – заляпаны краской, а комнаты – заставлены гипсовыми моделями и этажерками с красками и карандашами под потолок. Сам он непроизвольно стал бы заложником аскетичности, где каждая вещь оправдывала бы свой функционал, не более. У него бы не было такого потрясающего хаоса, как не было бы вообще ничего, кроме, наверное, матраса и единственного излишества, от которого он никогда не мог удержаться - мощной аппаратуры. Но теперь Мэтт, за годы привыкший к опасному соседству его капризного железа с живописным беспорядочным интерьером, не любил даже представлять, будто что-то может быть по-другому. Он часто просыпался в стружках от ластика со странным чувством – этот разноцветный мир, где шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не споткнуться о какую-нибудь диковину вроде мольберта или заваленного кипой бумаг стола – этот мир на удивление добр к нему, если вот так ласково принимает его, пришлого и непросвещенного, в самое свое сердце. Мэтту было непонятно, но привычно, красиво и хорошо – поэтому он чувствовал что-то вроде теплой благодарности к сказке, которая была ему доверена. И, неосторожно размазывая очередную просыхающую картину о свои джинсы, он уже забывал чертыхаться: Линде нравилось так, а значит, и ему нравилось тоже.  
Он очень ее любил.  
Это Линда избавила его от парализующей тоски по лучшему другу и собственному детству – в какой-то очень давний день, когда ему пришлось похоронить их обоих, она оказалась с ним рядом и была рядом до сих пор. Равновесие, которое он умудрялся сохранять по жизни, было только ее заслугой: это она собирала его по кусочкам и раскрашивала его бесцветные будни в нежные акварели. Мэтт чувствовал, что не стань в его жизни еще и Линды – смысла в ней тоже не останется, он просто спятит от одиночества. Ему всегда хотелось большую семью, но сперва у него был только Мелло – то ли друг, то ли брат, одна душа на двоих; а потом – только Линда, его маленькая волшебница.  
После смерти Л единственным Мелло в его жизни остался портрет пятнадцатилетнего мальчика. Линда подарила ему этот портрет, нарисовала по памяти. Мэтт догадывался, как в то время это было для нее сложно – а она, смеясь, рассказала ему спустя годы, что получилось у нее только с одиннадцатой попытки.  
А потом она подарила ему гораздо больше. 

Какие-то посторонние шумы навязчиво лезут в голову. Они раздражают больше обычного, потому что, кажется, имеют прямое отношение ко мне, но я не хочу замечать их.  
Я никого и ничего не хочу замечать.  
Что-то вроде бормашины без наркоза, сверлит до мозгов.  
Что, что вам от меня нужно?  
\- Мэтт? Мэттью?  
Мое имя. Вот что происходит – мое имя повторяет мистер Девон, новый учитель математики, пытаясь достучаться до меня уже, вероятно, какой-то долгий отрезок времени – иначе его голос не звучал бы так настойчиво, и не заставил бы меня вынырнуть из полусна.  
Отлично – значит, математика. Я машинально опускаю глаза в тетрадь, но на листе нет ни одной строчки, которая могла бы подсказать мне, что я делал прежде, чем отключиться.  
\- Ты понял, как доказать теорему?  
Мистер Девон видит, что я ничего не понял, что я вообще не присутствую на этом уроке, и, не прикидываясь, сочувствует мне: голос у него участливый и мягкий. Это у него-то, у одного из самых строгих учителей в Уэмми.  
Мне много кто сейчас сочувствует. А я и не разочаровываю никого – хожу, наверное, серый и несчастный, в самый раз, чтобы меня жалели. Я бы думал о теореме, если бы мог: я знаю, что это работает, когда клин вышибают клином. Но у меня просто не получается думать о чем-то кроме вчерашнего проклятого дня, когда я остался один. 

Кажется, Дом Уэмми умеет хорошо сплачиваться, когда подозревает, будто один из воспитанников может того и гляди отбросить коньки. Роджер делает несколько попыток заговорить со мной лично и вообще подозрительно часто оказывается рядом - словно хочет убедиться, что я не болтаюсь где-нибудь на люстре, подвешенный за шею. В столовой мисс Льюис будто невзначай наливает мне острой подливки в два раза больше, чем обычно – я ее люблю и съесть всегда могу сколько угодно, но только теперь есть мне вообще не хочется. На уроках меня ни о чем не спрашивают, зато непременно допрашивают после – как я себя чувствую, как собираюсь все это принять… а новенькие, вроде мистера Девона, вдобавок интересуются, почему я вообще так сильно переживаю.  
Ну, почему, в самом деле. Вот так вот я взял и объяснил… Если в двух словах - мы были друзья. Но двух мало.  
Мы дружили, наверное, неправильно. Так дружили, как не было принято, как никто и никогда не дружил в этом дурдоме, где каждый держался особняком и не пускал в свои тайны, большие и маленькие, другого. Так в природе иногда два организма живут вместе, поддерживая один другого: вроде это называется мутуализм, но Роджер и остальные взрослые называли это закадычной дружбой, а нас – чудаками; а мы сами, понятное дело, не называли это никак. Я мог сколько угодно думать, что этот удивительный мальчишка делает меня счастливым, и изобретать тому, о чем думаю, разные названия… только не говорить вслух. Кто угодно поднял бы меня на смех. Кто знает, может, он сам первый уржался бы надо мной в голос.  
О таком вообще не следовало говорить. Кто-то давным-давно завел, что мальчишкам не полагалось плакать, задумываться о чувствах и, упаси Боже, рассказывать о них: так жили несколько поколений пацанов за пределами этих стен; так жили и мы, получившие это знание бессознательно, уже заложенным генетически, не иначе. И я не плакал, когда ломал себе руки и ноги, и он никогда не ревел, когда его били… И по вот этой вселенской мальчишеской глупости мне слабо было сказать прямо – знаешь, Мелло, я очень рад, что ты мой друг.  
Когда я вдруг решил собирать марки, он долго делал вид, что ему это тоже интересно, и умудрялся находить их где-то, пестрые квадратики и треугольнички разных стран и цветов: «Магьяр Поста», «Монгол Шуудан», - читали мы и вместе придумывали, что за люди были эти Магьяр и Монгол.  
Когда я грохнулся с лестницы и разбил нос, он живописно рассказывал мне, как страшно я захлебнусь кровью, если буду задирать голову. Когда мы в первый раз убежали зимой гулять в Винчестер, он собрался показать мне настоящий класс, и в конце концов мне пришлось приводить полдюжины взрослых, чтобы отпарить его от железной перекладины качелей. Когда еще одной зимой, позапрошлой, не без его участия я потерял свой любимый гейм-бой, он сам достал мне игрушку новее и круче. Когда он хотел меня порадовать, он отдавал мне свои самые вкусные шоколадки, которые сам же потом и съедал.  
А когда он решил уйти… он сделал это так же, как и жил – быстро и порывисто, без предисловий и колебаний. Я до последнего не верил, что он серьезно. И что еще хуже – теперь я совсем не был уверен, что увижу его когда-нибудь.  
Все, что я помнил - всякая дурацкая мелочь вплоть до первой выкуренной на двоих сигареты, до каждой нашивки на его куртке и цвета велика, который мы добивали в пыльных тропинках между полями за городом - теперь обрушивалось на меня с новой силой каждую ночь. Теперь у меня была неисчислимая куча времени на то, чтобы вспоминать это снова и делать себе еще гаже. Я удивительно легко представлял, как он лежит где-то мертвый, хотя должен быть живее живых.  
Нет, мы и ссорились, конечно. Дрались, когда были маленькими, и молчали неделями, когда слова и поступки стали казаться больнее кулаков. Обходя неудобные слова извинений, мы мучительно притирались друг к другу после каждой такой ссоры – до того момента, пока обида не отпускала и ничего больше не напоминало нам о слабостях друг друга.  
Может быть, глупо было так думать – но мне казалось, что из-за этих ссор все делается только сложнее и крепче. Я смотрел на него и не видел того, что видели другие - разбросанные пшеничные волосы, хитрые глаза, идеально ровные и пугающе хищные острые зубы, тощие подвижные руки и ноги под мешковатыми тряпками… Почему-то все это стиралось. Я видел в нем просто того, кто был постоянно со мной – как тень или совесть. Но для тени он был слишком громким, заметным и материальным – очень материальным, если так можно сказать, эпицентром и рассадником хулиганства в Уэмми; и для совести, опять же, слишком неправедным.  
В конце концов, это перестало быть дружбой и стало чем-то другим, чему не было названия. Я просто перестал их искать.  
И я хранил мистера Девона от этих подробностей. Я знал, что он понимает математику до таких ее пределов, где я сам теряюсь и плаваю – но совсем не был уверен, что он поймет меня. 

Я уходил из приюта трижды. Не так, как ушел он и как я сам мог вовремя уйти с ним… совсем не так. Я уходил бесцельно, глупо, имея только одно оправдание за плечами – меня от всего тошнило, просто выворачивало. Мне хотелось забрести куда угодно - лишь бы не сидеть в этих стенах и поскорее отделаться от врезанной в сетчатку таблицы с рейтингами.  
Иерархия Дома Уэмми рухнула. Это на удивление тяжело – сбить порядок, который установили годы. В английском алфавите двадцать шесть букв: выброси одну, и это уже не комплект. Ну и какой буквой вообще можно пожертвовать?  
Только первая строчка оставалась неизменной – но человек, единолично и бескомпромиссно ее занявший, начал медленно ослаблять хватку, пока его личные показатели едва заметно спускались вниз. Он по-прежнему был недосягаем – но теперь, будто отделавшись от постоянного напряжения, мог наконец-то вздохнуть свободно. Я тысячу раз подходил к этой проклятой таблице и убеждал себя, что ошибаюсь – но считать я умел хорошо, а верить самовнушению было просто нелепо.  
Иногда мне хотелось покалечить Ниа, а иногда – нагло обскакать, сделать то, чего не смог сделать Мелло. Но учителя постоянно на меня жаловались, и сам я катился ко второму десятку с предательски возрастающей легкостью… и катиться туда, на самом деле, было гораздо проще, чем что-то делать. В конце концов, злиться и ничего не делать оказалось проще всего.  
А устав злиться, я просто уходил куда глаза глядят, даже не собрав вещей.  
Меня, конечно же, находили: на третий раз Роджер не выдержал. Сказал мне легко и серьезно – что я могу катиться к такой-то матери, и он меня тут держать не может и не будет… и что я просто маленький эгоистичный ублюдок, если считаю, будто свет сошелся на мне клином, и еще хоть раз потребую внимания копов ради своей важной персоны. Что у него и так не стало меньше забот после смерти Ватари и Л и выходки Мелло.  
Уходя - уходи так, чтобы не нашли, говорил он. Без демонстраций.  
Я понял, куда он жмет. Он умный дядька вообще-то, а я об этом даже не думал. Почему-то иногда про людей, с которыми бок о бок живешь, такое понимаешь только в моменты, которых лучше бы в жизни не было.  
Но если бы мне хватило пороху куда-то свалить, говорю я, чтобы его позлить, и лучше бы к праотцам - то хотя бы одной заботой у него стало бы меньше.  
Он снова называет меня эгоистом. Глупым и совсем незрелым. Сопляком, говоря короче. Мне становится стыдно – у меня-то есть хотя бы капля надежды, а у него точно не осталось ничего, кроме памяти. Он знал обоих умерших, и вряд ли для Роджера и приюта они значили меньше, чем для меня – Мелло.  
Я обещаю Роджеру не убегать, но от этого жизнь не становится светлее. В какой-то день я перестаю ходить на уроки – просто остаюсь в своей комнате, по тысячному разу вставляя картриджи в свою карманную приставку и проходя надоевшие игры снова и снова. Роджер шлет ко мне психолога и заглядывает сам – но я безразлично говорю ему, что он может нести меня на физику вместе с кроватью. Он совершенно непедагогично говорит мне, что вместе с кроватью видел меня в гробу, а не на физике, и что нужно как-то жить дальше.  
Роджер рассказывает мне историю про то, как он пережил свою ужасно древнюю любовь, которая закончилась очень трагично. Я слушаю его отрешенно, вполуха, пока не понимаю, к чему он клонит.  
\- Вы думаете, что я… типа, педик? – мне становится смешно и жарко от такого поворота беседы – интересно, сколько еще людей может подозревать такую глупость? Само предположение, что я сохну по Мелло, абсурдно до полного бессмыслия – и мне, оклеветанному чужими предрассудками, очень хочется пойти и отпинать всех через одного. Неприятно только, что для этого мне действительно придется встать с кровати и начать жить дальше.  
\- Я думаю, что никакое другое чувство, кроме любви, не может заставлять человека вот так страдать. Она бывает разная, ты сам уже это понял.  
Я подозрительно смотрю на него.  
\- Ну нет, Мэтт, я так не думаю, - говорит он, видя, что я по-прежнему неспокоен. Но честно ли? – У меня не было таких друзей, и я рассказал тебе историю другой любви. По большому счету, когда чувствуешь ее – нет никакой разницы… какой она формы.  
\- Это что-то другое, - спорю я.  
\- Но ведь тебе больно.  
\- Как же может быть иначе, - говорю я и отворачиваюсь набок, чтобы, если вдруг я начну плакать, Роджер этого не увидел. Пусть лучше думает, что разговор этот мне совсем неинтересен – он все равно не уйдет, я чувствую. – Может быть, он уже… может, его уже вообще нет. А я ничего не знаю, ничего. Я даже смску ему не могу написать, даже позвонить. Я могу только внушать себе, что он жив и здоров, но я никогда, никогда уже не буду знать точно.  
\- Ты еще маленький, Мэтт. Не обижайся – ты, конечно, совсем не такой маленький, каким был, когда мы тебя встретили – но совсем еще юный для того, чтобы вот так говорить. Неисповедимы пути, слышал?  
\- Этого мало, - зло шепчу я и чувствую, как легко завожусь. – Мне мало знать, что через пятьдесят лет он будет сидеть где-нибудь в Рикерс. У него нет шансов стать тем, кем он хотел, ради чего он вообще ушел – у него нет ни единого шанса занять место Л, пока вы тут холите и лелеете Ниа. Он просто глупо психанул, потому что он гордый и не выдержал, потому что сколько же можно, даже я устал от этого... Уродское, невыносимое место!  
Я реву так, что уже все равно, на боку или на спине – меня трясет. Роджер вздыхает так тяжело, что мне кажется, его тоже трясет – но внутри себя.  
\- Я разрешаю тебе не ходить на уроки, - говорит он спустя то ли вечность, то ли минуту. – До тех пор, пока ты сам не захочешь на них ходить. 

Роджер оказал мне недобрую услугу, позволив бессрочно спрятаться в своей комнате: когда ты ныряешь в замкнутую нереальность, возвращаться оттуда становится с каждым днем труднее. Впрочем, чтобы понять, почему он сказал именно так, мне достаточно вспомнить его голос – глухой и постаревший.  
Он тоже знал, что я прав.  
Что Уэмми – прогнившее, страшное место, которое довело до нервного срыва энное количество людей и продолжало эту благородную воспитательную миссию до сих пор. Боюсь, что хорошо здесь жилось только одному парню, учинившему этот марафон совершенно несознательно. Теперь он был мертв, а я - некстати уже достаточно умен и озлоблен, чтобы задаваться крамольными вопросами.  
Последний лучший утомился дышать в затылок и добровольно сошел с дистанции: ему даже убивать себя для этого не потребовалось, хотя метод был довольно известный. В принципе, он доказал, что он и правда умнее всех, просто молча хлопнув дверью.  
Не странно, что единственный взрослый человек, которого можно было заподозрить в причастности к руководству местным дурдомом, опускал руки и забывал про меня. Да все рушилось к черту. Ему было просто не до игр в душевного доктора, я чувствовал. И пользовался этим, лежа в запертой комнате часами, перетекающими в дни, наедине с набившими оскомину игрушками; отлучаясь только в туалет и столовую, где мисс Льюис по-прежнему жалела меня и не жалела подливки. 

Поздно ночью спустя неделю добровольного заточения я нахожу клочок бумаги под дверью.  
«Тебе не скучно там?»  
И вздрагиваю, как от прикосновения. Меня очень давно никто не трогал – ни физически, ни как-то иначе: иногда за стеной я слышал неприятный шепот, но зайти сплетники не решались.  
«Ты кто?» - пишу я на обратной стороне спустя двадцать минут, когда эта анонимка на тумбочке нажимает наконец на какую-то точку, ответную за любопытство. Ответ приходит незамедлительно, несмотря на позднее время.  
«Выходи и увидишь».  
Тоже мне психолог-тренер…  
«Мне не настолько интересно».  
Пять минут ничего не происходит. Потом я слышу, как шелестит стержень, царапая что-то на бумаге.  
Очередное послание. Для меня. Что-то совершенно новое и неожиданное в вязком беспросветном унынии: совру, если скажу, что мне ни капельки не любопытно. Ведь пока я не открою дверь, это может быть кто угодно - и весь кайф в том, что узнать это очень просто, но не знать гораздо интересней.  
«Хочешь новый картридж?»  
«У меня глаза болят уже».  
Шуршание.  
«Ты зря перестал бегать».  
Эту бумажку я долго держу в руках. У меня была такая привычка, когда… когда все еще было по-другому. Я всегда поднимался на час раньше других и начинал день с пробежки – об этом знали все, даже безразличный к таким подробностям Ниа наверняка был в курсе…  
Меня пронзает странная и не очень приятная мысль – ведь это может быть Ниа. Вот была бы новость!  
«Чего тебе нужно?»  
И снова я жду ответ не меньше пяти минут. Фосфорная стрелка на моих наручных часах добегает первый круг нового дня. Моему собеседнику ничего не стоит попасться в руки какого-нибудь взрослого, страдающего бессонницей – тогда вряд ли мне придется открывать дверь, чтобы узнать его имя.  
Надеюсь, это все же не Ниа. Слабо верится, что этот гордец мог бы увидеть какой-то смысл в ночной переписке сквозь дверную щель.  
«Чтобы ты вернулся захотел вернуться».

Мы переписываемся всю ночь чуть ли не до рассвета. Я узнаю, что в кабинете мистера Девона капитальный ремонт, что в гостиной опрокинули люстру, что в библиотеке нашли стопку «Плэйбоев», что воспитатели с малышами придумали мюзикл, что таблица с рейтингами расползлась хаотично, но Ниа по-прежнему выше всех, а я теперь в самом низу…  
Что без меня все как-то скверно.  
Это не Ниа. Очевидно.  
И под утро мне уже очень хочется открыть дверь. Но тот, кто находится за ней, присылает мне последнюю записку.  
«До завтра на уроках. Первый - история».

Не очень-то хорошо получается спать, когда ты так сильно волнуешься. Два часа я провожу, глядя в потолок и, кажется, не моргая – он становится ослепительно белым несмотря на ночь, так долго и неотрывно я на него смотрю.  
В Уэмми по-прежнему кипит жизнь. Глупая, нестройная и бессмысленная – ну подумаешь, рейтинговая таблица идет по швам и готовится мюзикл - но гораздо больше похожая на что-то адекватное, чем моя добровольная ссылка на необитаемый односпальный остров.  
Мне нужно выползти из комнаты и отправиться на уроки. Только и всего. 

И я, конечно же, этого не делаю. На этот раз я даже поесть не выхожу. 

После обеда я снова получаю записку. Я уже знаю, что прочитаю в ней, так и вижу перед собой этот вопрос «почему ты не пришел» - и у меня даже ответ готов, у меня целая ночь была на то, чтобы его сочинить.  
Но на бумажке почему-то написано совсем другое.  
«У меня есть для тебя сэндвичи».  
Я смотрю на эти слова, перечитываю их не меньше дюжины раз, и ровно столько же раз меня немного подкидывает над землей. Анонимность стоящего за дверью теперь под вполовину меньшими сомнениями: это все как-то слишком… заботливо, что ли?  
Это точно не Ниа и наверняка вообще не пацан.  
Я оказываюсь у тумбочки с карандашами со скоростью, в разы больше обычной. Ну как-то само собой. И бездумно пишу просто ужасную вещь, которая первая приходит в голову и толкает меня под руку.  
«А если я открою, я сразу узнаю, кто ты».  
Двадцать две секунды между моей запиской и ответной. Двадцать две, я знаю – столько раз дергается стрелочка на часах, и я должен ей верить, хотя, по-моему, проходит вечность, прежде чем под дверью появляется новый исчерченный в клеточку квадратик.  
«Тогда я приду как вчера, а ты забери тарелку через минуту».  
Я на всякий случай жду пять. 

Ночью мы снова долго говорим о всякой чепухе. Девочка – а я почти уверен, что это девочка – за дверью пишет мне, как прошли сегодняшние уроки и что обо мне говорят ребята. Ничего особенного, но все равно интересно.  
А потом… потом я начинаю взахлеб говорить о Мелло. Впрочем, писать взахлеб немножко трудно – карандаш не успевает за мыслями, но я все равно ухитряюсь исписать в общей сложности половину тонкой тетрадки. Сидя спиной к двери, я криво рву эту несчастную бумагу на кусочки и пишу то, чего писать не должен: я все-таки в достаточно здравом уме, чтобы понимать – это не телефон доверия, и стоит мне только открыть эту дверь или кому-нибудь из взрослых пройти мимо, я окажусь в ситуации критически идиотской.  
Но почему-то начав, уже невозможно остановиться. Я вспоминаю наши побеги в Винчестер и Лондон, глупые шутки, песни и всю ту чепуху, которая по значимости не меньше, чем какие-нибудь там законы термодинамики – а для меня в разы больше. Вспоминаю, как мы вместе лазили на колокольню и плевали оттуда вниз, пока кто-то из учителей не схватился за сердце. Вспоминаю всякие дурацкие секреты, которые доверяли друг другу – в основном о девчонках… ну и поскольку они о девчонках и секреты – я рассказываю не их, а все, что чувствую, вспоминая о них. Вспоминаю, как прошлым летом мы вместе прятали от Роджера кошку, которую нашла Линда – вот это была история, столько всего случилось и столько всего перемешалось…  
Слишком много, может быть.  
Я прекращаю писать, смотрю на листок бумаги на своей коленке и боюсь, что начинаю понимать еще чуть больше, чем днем. Эту записку я рву на маленькие кусочки, когда в ногу мне, шелестя, тыкается другая, самая короткая из всех –  
«шухер».

Линда. Можно было предположить сразу.  
Я снова смотрю в потолок и вспоминаю прошлое лето – совсем еще счастливое лето, в котором не было никакого Киры, зато Мелло был рядом и абсолютно точно живой.  
Интересно, думаю я – если я прямо сейчас добегу до крыла, где живут девчонки, и наберусь смелости, чтобы постучаться в комнату Линды – что произойдет?  
Ничего не произойдет, бормочет здравый смысл. Я разбужу ее и буду выглядеть чистым маньяком, спятившим в четырех стенах. Мне просто… просто приятно думать, что это может быть она – но оснований так думать у меня не больше, чем про любого другого человека.  
Тем не менее, выйти мне и правда приходится – по банальной физической нужде. В коридоре очень тихо – все давно и крепко спят, и ничто в этой тишине не может выдать того, что происходило совсем недавно по обе стороны двери в мою комнату.  
Ну, кроме разве что альбомного листа большого формата, с которого на меня смотрят знакомые хитрющие глаза.  
Портрет Мелло.

Ночью мне снится что-то такое неприятное, что просыпаюсь я уже без десяти шесть, совершенно разбитый и в поту. Чувствую я себя так, будто меня взломали и перепрошили – спьяну или кривыми руками, не отставив самых важных системных файлов.  
Я больше недели сидел в комнате - не проветривая ее, не улыбаясь, не читая книг. Единственный человек, с которым я общался, писал мне записки, сидя за дверью.  
А я просто не хотел ее открывать.  
Мне становится очень страшно.  
Сколько еще я смогу просидеть так же? Неужели столько же? Или больше?  
Я вскакиваю с кровати, отпираю замок и распахиваю дверь настежь: она громко бьет по стене в тишине глубокого сонного утра. Возвращаюсь в комнату, достаю из-под кровати кроссовки, ныряю в них голыми ногами и бегу в ванную, где зарываюсь лицом в струю холодной воды. Ледяные капли летят мне на грудь, плечи и руки - как острые иглы, волшебные уколы от болезни, которая вроде называется депрессией… только я ненавижу это слово с тех пор, как понимаю настоящую суть Дома Уэмми.  
А потом я пробегаю два лестничных пролета, выбегаю на крыльцо на слабых, отвыкших от нагрузок ногах, и начинаю потихоньку разгоняться.  
Сердце начинает стучать сильней. Жизнь начинает поступать в кровь. Я начинаю приходить в себя.  
Линда права – я зря перестал бегать. И Роджер прав - нужно жить дальше.  
Я бегаю не меньше полутора часов, сбиваясь на шаг, когда становится совсем уж невмоготу – мне хочется выложиться до изнеможения, до того состояния, когда захочется рухнуть где-нибудь в поле… но даже тогда я заставлю себя бежать обратно.  
На уроки. На историю и на математику.  
Таблицу с рейтингами тоже надо приводить в порядок.

Ребята предусмотрительно делают вид, будто они и не в курсе, что я неделю просидел взаперти, когда, взлохмаченный и красный, я прихожу в класс и кидаю свою сумку под парту. Получается у них, честно говоря, не очень – но хотя я и чувствую своей спиной быстрые скользящие взгляды, они не кажутся мне очень уж навязчивыми. Может, мне просто все равно – все тело так ломит после пробежки, что, кажется, оно и не принадлежит мне, и на чувства вроде смущения не остается сил. Я глазами отыскиваю среди всех Линду: между нами ряд парт, и ее стол на один ближе к доске, чем мой. Но она что-то подчеркивает в учебнике и, похоже, вся находится там, на его страницах.  
\- Очень приятно видеть тебя, Мэтт, - весело, но вполне серьезно говорит мистер Девон. Кажется, только тогда все чувствуют облегчение от официального признания моего присутствия и словно получают добро на то, чтобы порадоваться моему возвращению: чуть ли не каждый поворачивается ко мне и сморит на меня с улыбкой.  
Но Линда – точно нет. Она так и сидит в своей книжке. 

Эта ночь все меняет местами. После полуночи, не дожидаясь новой записки, я сам отправляюсь в покои девчонок. Вот он я – на полу под запертой дверью, с тетрадью и ручкой, сижу и молюсь, чтобы никто меня не заметил.  
Не то чтобы я очень боюсь быть застуканным… я действительно обошелся бы без объяснений, это правда. Но главное, мне совсем не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь нашел в этом что-то смешное, и превращать это в драку не хочется тоже. Лучше всего было бы оставить все в секрете, как и две предыдущие ночи подряд.  
«Спасибо», - пишу я. И радуюсь про себя, что больше эта бумага ни о чем рассказать не может.  
Где-то совсем недалеко кто-то кашляет, а этажом выше скрипит открытая дверь. Обычные шорохи Дома Уэмми беспокоят меня больше, чем когда угодно – но я все-таки стою эту вахту и дальше.  
Я жду очень долго… и ничего не происходит.  
Я жду и думаю, что все, конечно, может быть очень просто: отбой в Уэмми – в 11 часов, а сейчас уже за полночь. Я жду и думаю – но ведь я не сплю... Да невозможно спать сейчас и весь день вести себя так, будто не было никакого рисунка: Линде не нужно в этом сознаваться, но и мне не нужно прикидываться, будто я ничего не понял. Больше никто здесь не умел и не стал бы так.  
«Если хочешь – бежим завтра вместе».  
Я набираюсь наглости, отправляю эту записку под дверь и трусливо и спешно ретируюсь к себе в комнату. 

В длинном мешковатом свитере и штанах Линда похожа на мальчишку – конечно, была бы, если бы не хвостики. Об этом я и думаю, спускаясь с крыльца и медленно, деревянными шагами приближаясь к ней: врубаю эту мысль в режим бесконечного повтора, чтобы не испугаться каких-нибудь других мыслей, совершенно неподходящих.  
Что-то меняется - страшно и неправильно. Прошлым летом мне и в голову не пришло бы, что я буду робеть и выдавливать из себя слова при встрече с ней. Тем же прошлым летом я, замечая Линду, такого же жаворонка, как и я, просто махал ей рукой или посылал оглушительный привет: делал это на автопилоте просто от хорошего настроения. Она всегда была славная, но разве я мог общаться с ней, девчонкой, серьезно?  
\- Побежали, что ли, - глупо говорю я вместо какого-нибудь там доброго утра. Линда, по-моему, не обижается на меня – кивает серьезно… и стоит на месте.  
Ну и я стою тоже. Что делать-то.  
\- Ты чего? – спрашиваю.  
\- Ничего. Я столько не пробегу, сколько ты.  
\- Ну, сколько сможешь. Я вот после вчерашнего тоже еле могу двигаться.

Долго бежать у нас в самом деле не получается: у меня все тело выворачивает с непривычки, а из Линды бегун и вовсе скверный. Добежав до зарослей сорняков, мы падаем в траву – сначала я, потом она. Она смешно так это делает – и правда совсем не как девчонки, которые всегда боятся испачкаться или показаться несерьезными...  
Я незаметно смотрю на ее тонкие локти и колени и – кошмар! – понимаю страшную правду. Она мне нравится. Вот такая вот маленькая, смешная, милая Линда: девочка, которая нарисовала для меня портрет моего лучшего друга и вместе с этим, кажется, натворила ужасных дел – таких, от которых больше не хочется хандрить.  
Хочется лежать в этой колючей, засушенной траве на холодной земле и воображать… разные глупости.

Много времени я провожу теперь в библиотеке: мне столько нужно нагнать чтобы вернуть свое законное место в таблице, что от такого объема работы впору взвыть. Но я не ною, а делю библиотечные стены с неприятным соседом – почти каждый день я замечаю белый затылок Ниа, торчащий над спинкой его излюбленного кресла. Продираясь сквозь дебри порученных мне дополнительных заданий, я каждый раз борюсь с отчаянным желанием запустить в этот затылок какой-нибудь жирной энциклопедией.  
Я никогда не чувствовал к Ниа такой же неприязни, какая по жизни не отпускала Мелло. В отношения этих двоих я предпочитал не лезть и по возможности не вникать. Их сближало больше, чем просто соперничество – скорее, что-то выросшее из детства и паразитирующее на них обоих. Была бы моя воля, я расселил бы их по разным приютам, да и дело с концом; но ненавидеть Ниа просто из дружеской солидарности я не мог. Я привык думать как о каком-то неприятном явлении, с которым кто-то борется, а кто-то, как я, уживается - ну типа табачной зависимости или привычки грызть ногти. Каждый человек имеет право на свою историю и принципы, считал я.  
Но теперь я сердился на него по-настоящему. Он был возмутительно спокоен, и я гнал от себя мысли, что он, больше того, доволен сложившимся раскладом: если бы я знал это наверняка, я бы и правда с удовольствием разукрасил ему лицо. Простить Ниа безобидное существование где-то на фоне жизни в Уэмми было гораздо легче, чем нарочитую расслабленность. Простить Ниа что угодно было легче, пока он оставался точкой отсчета, а не живым человеком: так и было, пока Мелло шел с ним рука об руку. А теперь своим превосходством он заполнил Дом Уэмми и к тому же оказался беспринципной заразой, позволив себе такую демонстративную слабину.  
Я размышляю об этом, хмуро глядя ему в затылок в очередной вечер над учебниками, и чувствую, что сдержанности во мне остается все меньше и меньше. Наконец я говорю куда-то в стену, не ему даже конкретно, а просто оттого, что молчать мне больше не можется:  
\- Хорошо ничего не бояться за чьими-то спинами. Каждому свое – кому-то не слабо послать все к черту и остаться мужиком. Кто-то выбирает другое…  
Тишина становится напряженнее и звонче и совсем не похожа на вежливую библиотечную тишину. Наконец в ней раздается приглушенный голос Ниа:  
\- А сам ты что выбрал?..  
Я сижу в библиотеке еще пару минут и ухожу, оставив книжки на столе.  
Я даже себе на этот вопрос не могу ответить. 

\- Что это?  
\- Марки.  
Я достаю с верхней полки книжного шкафа пухлый бархатный кляссер и коробку и вручаю Линде.  
Она осторожно открывает альбом и замирает – тот разворачивается перед ней яркими страницами, сплошь усеянными пожелтевшими и потрепанными, совсем новыми и ослепительно белыми зубчатыми окошками в разные страны и времена. Миниатюрные автомобили и парусники, растения и животные, бегуны и велосипедисты, гербы и портреты… штемпели и буквы – понятные и совершенно нечитаемые. Отдельные марки, полосы, листы и фигурные блоки: наверное, любой такой альбом напоминает волшебный атлас, полный географических открытий и загадок прошлого.  
Когда-то я любил собирать марки именно за это.  
\- Какие красивые…  
Линда смотрит на них восхищенно и, кажется, всматривается в каждую дату и черточку гашеных штампов.  
\- Малайзия… Гвинея… Болгария… Камбоджа… Да сколько их у тебя?  
\- Ну, альбом и коробка, - говорю я и поднимаю крышку. В коробке марки лежат в таком беспорядке, что любой солидный коллекционер пристрелил бы меня на месте. А мне все равно всякий раз хочется запустить в них руку и ощутить их шершавые колючие зубцы.  
\- Ох… а что-то они… как-то совсем бессистемно…  
\- Да так, - я пожимаю плечами.– Наверное, терпения не хватило. Возьми их себе, если нравятся – как раз наведешь в них порядок.  
\- Что ты! Ведь вы их… вдвоем собирали, - говорит она, запинаясь - будто жалея о том, что приходится произносить это вслух и напоминать мне. – Я знаю.  
«Откуда?» – удивляюсь я и думаю про себя, что мне ничуть не жалко. Что я отдал бы ей даже «Дюну» и «Мортал Комбат»… но марки, конечно, лучше – я вижу, как у Линды горят глаза, когда она перелистывает страницы и жадно заглядывает в коробку, не решаясь прикоснуться ни к чему внутри.  
\- В добрые руки не жалко, - улыбаюсь я. 

С тех пор каждый день Линда разбирает мою коллекцию и рассказывает мне что-то новое: сегодня она говорит, что среди сонма марок, которому цена фунт за кило, я держал «черный пенни» и половину юбилейного блока королевы Виктории.  
\- А ты знал, что у тебя там тридцать четыре венгерских рожка? А про королеву Елизавету? Раньше на марках был совсем другой ее портрет. А вот тут Христофор Колумб. Он смотрит в подзорную трубу, и это неправильно, потому что в то время ее еще не изобрели…  
Линда протягивает мне страшно древнюю на вид марку, на которой какой-то парень и правда смотрит в подзорную трубу. Я слушаю ее очень внимательно и думаю – почему мы столько лет жили под одной крышей и так мало разговаривали? Почему я ничего не знаю о ней, хотя вижу перед собой вот точно так же, как обиженного хронологической ошибкой Христофора Колумба?  
\- Нужен новый кляссер, - говорит девочка. – А лучше два. Хорошо бы разобрать все по странам и темам, а то тут никогда и ничего нельзя будет найти.  
\- Значит, на выходных поедем в Лондон и купим…  
Теперь мы ездим туда почти каждые выходные: ходим на ярмарки коллекционеров, где узнаем истории и цены марок, о которых не можем ничего найти в интернете. По дороге мы болтаем о самой разной чепухе, иногда играем в слова, рифмы и всякие перевертыши.  
\- Автобус.  
\- Сопля.  
\- Яблоко.  
\- Отстой.  
\- На «й»? Й-й-й… й… йапонский магнитофон.  
На нас постоянно шикают. Мы утихаем на пять минут – пока можем терпеть и говорить шепотом, но скоро находим дурацкий повод хохотать снова.  
Мне нравятся такие выходные.  
И, боюсь, филателия не имеет к этому никакого отношения. 

Потихоньку коробка пустеет, а марки отправляются на законные места в толстеющих на глазах альбомах. Теперь у нас есть «Великобритания», «Страны Америки», «Страны Европы», «Россия и СССР», «Африка»… Внутри каждой страны – свой порядок в тематических разделах. Больше всего марок с животными и птицами – они нравятся нам обоим.  
А вот моя жизнь начинает напоминать эту коробку в первозданном растрепанном виде: в ней перемешивается столько всего, что я и не пытаюсь уже разобраться в том, что чувствую. По ночам я часто не могу отделаться от мысли – что сказал бы обо всем этом Мелло, если бы не ушел из приюта? Поддержал бы меня или обиделся на то, что я так обошелся с нашей коллекцией… и вообще? За эту мысль тут же цепляется другая – да разве что-то подобное случилось бы со мной сейчас или позже, если бы он остался в Уэмми и все шло как обычно?  
Больше недели я сидел в комнате, не желая никого видеть. Это было глупо, но хотя бы закономерно; каково теперь чувствовать что-то иное? Справедливо ли вообще искать повод для радости, все еще не имея понятия, где черти и горячий характер носят моего друга и жив ли он?  
А ушедшему - не хотелось бы ему всего сильней, чтобы я все-таки попробовал достать Ниа, а не гадал бы тут, как вернее было бы чувствовать - будто мог выбирать и приказывать себе…  
Я достаю из тумбочки исписанные красивым и немного небрежным почерком листочки, вспоминаю смешные короткие хвостики и серьезные глаза Линды и так и засыпаю под грузом этих мыслей-цепочек: сны мне, вконец запутавшемуся, снятся один другого хуже. 

 

Зима отправляет в мусорную корзину ровно четверть отрывного календаря. За зиму я вытягиваюсь на полтора сантиметра и упираюсь в единственную строчку рейтинговой таблицы перед собой. Ниа нисколько не волнуется по этому поводу, да и я больше не думаю, что буду специально догонять его. Не так уж он и процветает: иногда в библиотеке, куда я продолжаю ходить после неожиданного открытия – книги иногда бывают не менее интересны, чем видеоигры – я вижу его, остекленевшего над одной страницей, и, мне кажется, довольно жалкого в своем непробиваемом одиночестве. Я не представляю, о чем он думает. Иногда я пытаюсь встать на его место и представить, что бы сам чувствовал, оставшись единственным кандидатом на место Л; но поскольку я никогда не примерял на себя эту роль серьезно, мне просто нечего анализировать. Теперь я первый, хоть и с огромным отрывом, следую за Ниа – и несмотря на это, не могу даже на секунду представить, что литера Л может достаться мне.  
Только одно я знаю абсолютно точно – не очень приятно быть изгоем и единственным в приюте человеком, у которого однозначно нет друзей. Вряд ли Ниа, думая о себе, использует эти же слова; в то же время вряд ли он не понимает правды – неважно, как все это звучит. Важно, что с уходом Мелло все решительно меняется и для него тоже. Пропасть между ним и другими ребятами вырастает до разгромных масштабов. Мне кажется, я начинаю понимать смысл прошлого теперь, когда от него так мало осталось: единственным звеном, объединявшим Ниа и остальных ребят в повседневности, был Мелло. Пока продолжалась эта непримиримая усобица между ними, все более или менее были захвачены процессом. Единственный наследник Л перестал представлять интерес, оставшись очевидно единственным. Кто-то метко и цинично шутит, перепечатывая заново отформатированную таблицу с рейтингами: здоровенное и красноречивое белое поле между первым и вторым порядковыми номерами, Ниа и мной. Оно понемногу заполняется такими же едкими, как сама задумка, надписями – «да здравствует новый Л», «правосудие в надежных руках» и в таком духе – пока эту злую шалость не замечает Роджер. Мне кажется, он подозревает меня, хотя вот такой юмор совсем не в моем вкусе.  
Честно говоря, мне жалко Ниа. Не так, как Линда жалела меня несколько месяцев назад – совсем по-другому. В своем роде он пропавший человек… этот молчаливый парень, который притворяется безразличным, а в библиотеке убегает из книжек в дремучие глубины горьких мыслей. 

А вообще-то в моей жизни слишком много до сих пор непознанного и оттого волнительного, чтобы зацикливаться на Ниа. За зиму мы с Линдой наводим безупречный порядок в коллекции марок – теперь она больше прежней в два раза, и посмотреть на нее хотят не только ребята, но и учителя. Многие помогают ей расти – приносят новые экземпляры, а то и наборы сразу. Теперь все в Уэмми зовут нас коллекционерами… а малыши иногда еще – женихом и невестой.  
Весна повсюду – в воздухе, в рукавах легкой, распахнутой ветром на бегу рубашки… даже в моей голове. Весна врывается в открытые настежь окна приюта прохладными свежими запахами, птичьими свистами и горстями запущенных камней: это мелкота развлекается, упражняясь в ловкости. Каждый день я отчаянно жду лета, когда можно будет забросить учебники подальше и убегать так далеко в поля, что Дом Уэмми будет превращаться в спичечный коробок – одному или с Линдой.  
Мы и теперь часто лежим на прохладной еще земле в зарослях травы и разговариваем обо всем, что кажется нам важным – о марках, ребятах из приюта, детективе Л и Кире… иногда и о Мелло.  
Я больше не чувствую, будто я один. Я не могу так думать, когда рядом, разбросав тоненькие руки и ноги в стороны, лежит Линда - и я не чувствую от этого никакой неловкости, только что-то теплое и ласковое где-то в груди. Я даже могу взять ее за руку… ну, когда-нибудь потом, а не сейчас, конечно…  
И все-таки мне по-прежнему больно. Три месяца – разве это срок для того, чтобы перестать думать о человеке, который был для тебя самым важным на свете. Иногда о нем напоминают совершенно неожиданные мелочи… вроде новых находок для коллекции.  
\- Как ты думаешь, уже все видели наши марки? – спрашиваю я Линду в один из таких беспечных выходных среди зарослей мятлика и одуванчиков.  
\- Наверняка. А кто-то по сто раз.  
\- Ага, особенно мистер Девон, оказывается, филателистическая душа. Он мне вчера еще пять штук подарил, республики Чад. Со старыми автомобилями.  
\- А чего ты мне не показал? У тебя они с собой?  
\- Забыл… - я хлопаю себя по карманам. - Нет, в других шортах остались…  
\- Гашеные?  
\- Ага.  
\- А у меня есть одна с собой. Шестьдесят шестой год, двадцать пфеннигов.  
Марка совсем скромная, но красивая: крошечное изображение Бранденбургских ворот на темно-зеленом фоне.  
\- Deutche bundespost, - читаю я.  
И замолкаю надолго. Так мы и лежим молча - провожаем неторопливые облака.

Комната Мелло пустует: новеньких у нас давно не бывает, а о просьбах старожилов переселиться я ничего не знаю. Честно говоря, не думаю, что могут найтись желающие, хотя комната и замечательная, с видом на ворота. Все знают, что Мелло не вернется, но вслух об этом не говорят: до сих пор обходят эту тему как-то суеверно и неловко. Мне кажется, никому не хочется быть жирной точкой, своей корыстью ясно определившей - прежний хозяин уже никогда жить тут не будет. В комнату Мелло вообще никто не ходит неделями: разве что горничная изредка наведывается, чтобы собрать пыль, и какой-то малец в канун Рождества клеит на дверь кривую снежинку.  
А я вот часто прихожу сюда ночью. Жить здесь я тоже бы не хотел – с какой стати? Не настолько я нежный, чтобы придавать стенам и вещам значения больше, чем они из себя представляют. На самом деле, нисколько.  
И все-таки иногда я сижу на подоконнике или кровати, смотрю в окно или неровно побеленный потолок в знакомых бугорках – и как будто бы ничего не изменилось, как будто весь дом Уэмми не стал унылой психиатричкой, раскромсанной на разные души – у одной благословление божье, а другие… другие в еще большем смятении, чем обычно. Как будто он просто вышел на минуту, а я дождусь его и мы вместе займемся каким-нибудь веселым делом не по возрасту и уму. Вот-вот откроется дверь и…  
И она открывается, правда.  
Месяцами я заглядывал сюда и ни разу не сталкивался ни с кем любопытным. Я вздрагиваю и зажигаю настольную лампу.  
\- Я думала, никогда тебя не найду.  
\- А… а я часто хожу сюда…  
Линда стоит в пороге и зажато смотрит по сторонам. Может быть и так, что она видит эту комнату в первый раз.  
Интересно видеть что-нибудь в первый раз. Я пытаюсь представить, что можно понять о хозяине этой комнаты, зайдя в нее впервые – в ней все осталось так же, как и при Мелло, только шоколада в тумбочке поубавилось. На стенах – постеры, один другого приветливее: мощные байки, тощие и перекачанные волосатые рокеры, совокупляющиеся скелеты… на редких свободных участках – не очень-то ловко срисованные готические орнаменты для татуировок. С порога трудно увидеть надписи, вырезанные на столе – настолько же позитивные, как и стены, строки песен и отдельные словечки – но даже оттуда нельзя не заметить, что одна половина стола куда чернее другой: это мы вдвоем играли в химическую лабораторию. Роджер сказал, что покупать новый стол тем, кто не умеет беречь вещи, нерентабельно. Но, насколько я знаю, своим исключительным поджаренным столом Мелло гордился и сам никому бы его не отдал.  
Я боюсь, что Линда от такого декора может прийти в ужас – осматривается она как-то очень уж осторожно.  
\- Вот это да. Круто, - неожиданно говорит она, даже не думая шутить. И я не могу удержаться - начинаю глупо хихикать. – Что смешного-то?  
\- Ничего. У тебя отличный вкус.  
Линда смотрит на меня долго и внимательно и тоже начинает смеяться, правда, немного странно: глаза у нее не улыбаются. Я не знаю, как сильно она переживает и что чувствует, найдя меня среди ночи на кровати в этой комнате. Вообще, я все больше и больше начинаю понимать, что это очень сложно – разобраться в том, кого какие мысли жрут. Я в своих-то не могу навести порядок, а чужие и вовсе потемки для меня. Я могу спросить ее, но не уверен, что вообще хочу говорить об этом. Иногда, когда все вроде понемногу укладывается по местам, всякие там чувства лучше не трогать вовсе. Мне легче, гораздо легче, чем раньше – может быть, этого и достаточно.  
Пока я рассуждаю об этом, Линда заходит и садится рядом. Она так это делает, что я, сам того не желая, вспоминаю свой давний разговор с Роджером – и от того, насколько тихо и бережно она опускается на кровать возле меня… от того, насколько это не похоже на все предыдущие попытки меня утешить - в носу само собой снова предательски начинает покалывать.  
Я устал, правда. Я очень устал. Мне плохо… и хорошо одновременно.  
Так ведь не бывает, не должно так быть.  
\- Ты знаешь его настоящее имя? – спрашивает Линда без предисловий. Мне не нужно уточнять, чтобы понять, о ком она спрашивает.  
\- Да. Знаю.  
Голос у меня нехорошо дрожит, и я стараюсь закашляться. Обмануть Линду у меня не выходит – она слишком быстро отворачивается в сторону, чтобы не смущать меня.  
\- Можно попробовать найти его.  
\- Как… Это же все равно, что искать администратора по паролю.  
\- Рано или поздно он может назваться своим именем.  
\- Или любым другим.  
Линда не спорит. О чем тут спорить – эта навязчивая анонимность течет у нас по жилам, и никто в Уэмми не расскажет просто так свое имя. Это мера предосторожности, философия и закон. Я уверен, что на свете только двое знают настоящее имя Мелло; уверен и в том, что людей этих не прибавится.  
\- Ну, все равно это может помочь.  
Я тоже не спорю. В конце концов, ее слова – тоже правда.  
Неисповедимы пути. Наверное, мне лучше в это поверить.  
Я дотрагиваюсь до ее руки. Пальцы у нее всегда в следах засохших красок и фломастеров: сегодня Линда точно рисовала что-то желтое. Наверное, африканские пустыни. Это мы вместе так придумали – нарисовать над ее кроватью огромную карту мира и расклеить ее повторными марками, каждую в своей стране.  
\- Почему ты не спишь?  
\- Почему люди не спят. Видимо, не спится.  
Линда тоже берет меня за руку – так, что наши пальцы смыкаются в замок.  
\- Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, - говорит она шепотом.  
Я тоже этого не знаю.  
Мне кажется, ровно столько времени, сколько пройдет, прежде чем я узнаю, что он жив и идет какой-то своей дорогой… не такой прямой, как у Ниа, но правильной – ровно столько же дней, месяцев и лет меня будет точить тревога.  
И не только она.  
\- Знаешь, - говорю я дребезжащим голосом, плюнув на то, как буду выглядеть, потому что мне становится стыдно… стыдно стесняться ее. Сперва все считали своим долгом поучаствовать в моем горе - а когда я запрятал его подальше, просто избегали напоминаний о Мелло. Вот и комнаты этой, нежилой забытой всеми комнаты, как будто и не было больше… Только Линда честно признавалась, что помочь мне не может, сама мучилась от этого и не знала, что делает для меня в тысячи раз больше, чем все остальные. – Он ведь мне совсем ничего не сказал. Он вообще никому ничего не сказал, но я не понимаю, как он мог вот так. Почему он даже не попрощался… Почему он не может прислать имейл, сову, телеграмму… что угодно. Пусть бы там было два слова. А так… я даже не знаю, во что мне верить.  
\- Ты его самый лучший друг. Больше ни во что тебе верить не надо.  
Я улыбаюсь сквозь слезы. Можно ли сказать мне сейчас что-то лучше и проще?  
\- Ты можешь для меня сделать… много, - говорю я. – Просто не уходи. Просто будь рядом. 

 

 

\- Сумасшедший… опять удрал с утра пораньше, я так и знала…  
Линда закрывает руками пол-лица так, что на нем остаются только широко распахнутые глаза, в которых она никогда не может скрыть восхищения.  
\- Ну что это такое?  
Мэтт готов хохотать, прыгать или парить от радости: он никогда не может решить, чего из этого ему хочется больше. Пьяный от захлестнувшего его счастья – так и нарисовал бы ее, свою волшебницу, сейчас, если б умел! - он сам не замечает, как влетает в комнату, кидая пакеты куда-то под ноги, не глядя, спотыкается о них же, обнимает Линду и расстегивает на ней рубашку, рабочую рубашку с застывшими, почти деревянными рукавами в краске…  
\- Доставка на дом, - шутит Мэтт между попытками ее поцеловать, пока Линда смеется и любыми способами старается высвободиться из его объятий, - будущему Леонардо... лично в руки. Курьер страшно, ну просто зверски устал и требует к себе самого теплого и бережного отношения…  
\- Чудик ты, - Линда пробует выскользнуть снизу, не переставая смеяться, - отпусти меня, я есть хочу, умыться хочу, я встала три минуты назад… щекотно!  
\- Слышать ничего не желаю…  
У Линды, однако же, почти получается перехитрить его – он ловит ее за плечи в самый последний момент, когда оба чуть не оказываются на полу.  
\- Ну, Лин, знаешь ли! – возмущается Мэтт нарочито громко и подхватывает ее на руки. Он разбойник, хулиган и рыцарь; что его может остановить сейчас, когда у нее вот так светятся глаза, когда она так тронута, счастлива его видеть... и просто хороша?  
Правда, его принцесса сопротивляется совсем не как принцесса, пока он тащит ее в спальню.  
\- Да что ты за человек такой невозможный!.. Я есть хочу!  
\- Ну вот и сходим… потом… куда захочешь. Не пиццу же нам доедать сегодня.  
\- Вместо пирога! Отпустишь ты меня или нет?  
\- Ни за что. Лин…  
Мэтт нежно прижимается к ней губами.  
\- Злодей ты…  
Линда сдается и ласково обнимает его шею. Мэтт шалеет от прикосновений ее чутких пальцев: он обожает ее руки, маленькие ловкие руки любимого человека и мастера, в вечных пятнах красок и нечаянных линиях маркеров. Каждую ночь он тает в их нежности; каждый день восхищается красотой, которую они так запросто создают. Всегда, глядя на ее руки – всесильные, чародейские и трогательно тонкие – он ловит себя на мысли, коротенькой крепкой мысли, лучше которой, кажется, не может быть.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - думает Мэтт. А получается вслух.  
Он доводит до конца дело, начатое в прихожей, и огромная рубашка, в которую можно завернуть двух таких, как Линда – его же собственная рубашка, давно ставшая очередным напоминанием о том, что даже самые скучные вещи в руках Линды становятся будто не из этого мира – отправляется в небытие. Оба давно уже не дети, но каждый раз, как и в первый, Мэтт замирает в промельк этого короткого интимного доверия. А дальше – всегда – волна накрывающей его с головой жажды; и, покрывая Линду поцелуями, он спускается ниже, к острым ключицам, и еще ниже… и чем ниже, тем горячее пальцы и отчаянней пульс.  
\- Ай, – захваченный и исступленный, Мэтт вздрагивает – в его неприкосновенное наслаждение бестактно вторгается маленький острый карандаш. Привычный к таким сюрпризам, Мэтт смахивает его на пол; ничто на свете не может ему помешать сейчас… просто быть счастливым.  
Главное, чтобы когда-нибудь это не оказались канцелярские кнопки, - проносится у него в голове неуловимо и весело. 

\- Я нарисовала кое-что. Вчера ночью закончила.  
Размякший от сонного обволакивающего его удовольствия, Мэтт открывает глаза. Линда лежит рядом и делает набросок знакомым карандашом – на листе бумаги он сам, Мэтт, спит с блаженной улыбкой. Их маленькая спальня неровно залита солнцем: оно явно озорничает, подчеркивая все изгибы женского тела, безупречно и свято красивого до мурашек и комка в горле. Мэтт улыбается тому, что видит, и тому, что думает: пожалуй, ради такого и ему стоило бы стать художником.  
\- Покажешь?  
\- Ну как ты думаешь?  
\- Ну, может быть, это такой коварный план - рассказать, чтобы я мучился и мучился от любопытства… - шутит Мэтт, даже не думая о том, что говорит, и не отводя глаз от Линды. - Ну-ка, Лин. Дай, я сам тебя нарисую.  
\- Ух ты, давай, - Линда оживленно переворачивает листок бумаги чистой стороной и протягивает Мэтту вместе с карандашом. – Погоди, я только оденусь.  
\- Ну нет, вот этого как раз и не надо…  
Он старается. Он правда старается. Он, черт возьми, может нарисовать вот эту ложбинку, которая сводит его с ума… Ничего же сложного, в конце концов… Линда тоже старается – не покатиться со смеху, наблюдая за его лицом.  
Наконец он, рыча, откладывает листок в сторону.  
\- Кубизм, - покрутив рисунок так и эдак, говорит Линда. И смеется.  
\- Тупизм, - говорит Мэтт. И тоже смеется. 

А потом раздается звонок.  
\- Мы с тобой дома? – совершенно недвусмысленно спрашивает Линда.  
\- Определенно нет.  
\- А где мы, как ты думаешь?  
\- Да без разницы. На Сейшельских островах.  
Звонок замолкает, прозвучав не меньше двадцати раз.  
\- Ишь ты…  
Мэтт не успевает договорить. Телефон разражается звоном снова и звонит, кажется, еще громче, чем раньше.  
\- Я возьму, - вздыхает Линда.  
\- Ну не делай этого, не порть такое прекрасное утро. Сейчас он успокоится.  
Но Линда уже набрасывает на себя рубашку и поднимает радиотрубку.  
\- Алло?..  
Мэтт капризно стонет в подушку.  
\- Лин…  
\- Алло? Вы можете говорить громче?  
\- Ужас, - недовольно бурчит Мэтт. – Лин, тебе эта трубка дороже меня?  
\- Вас совсем не слышно. Перезвоните, пожалуйста.  
\- А лучше отправляйтесь тоже на Сейшелы и забудьте этот номер навсегда, - шутит Мэтт, достает из-под спины одеяло и призывно поднимает его так, чтобы под него удобно было нырнуть. – Давай поспим еще полчаса, а. Поверить не могу, что когда-то я мог вставать в семь утра, да еще и бегать каждое утро.  
\- Единственная твоя замечательная привычка, и та в прошлом…  
Линда залезает под одеяло и прижимается к Мэтту. Так они лежат еще несколько минут, пока телефон не начинает звонить снова.  
\- Лин, ну перестань, - говорит Мэтт, когда девушка тяжело вздыхает и приподнимается с кровати. - Это наверняка какой-нибудь ребенок балуется. Просто выдерни штекер и иди ко мне…  
Но она, неожиданно и неестественно застыв, так странно меняется в лице,  
что и Мэтту становится не по себе.  
\- Что такое?.. – напрягается он.  
Линда, хмурясь, смотрит на него и как будто сквозь него – смотрит в пустоту, которая заполняет пространство и метет прочь спокойствие, оказавшееся таким уязвимым. Слишком тревожен звон, слишком жутко молчание, а хуже всего – застывшая фигурка Линды: так страшно замирать люди могут, только узнав, что кто-то из их близких умер – но они оба давно сироты, у которых нет никого дороже друг друга, и Мэтт в растерянности ищет хоть какой-нибудь намек на окаменевшем лице.  
\- Лин, кто это?.. Дай мне трубку.  
Он вскакивает и практически вырывает у нее телефон: но все, что он там слышит – короткие и глухие гудки.  
\- Да мне просто показалось, наверное, - говорит Линда, нервно садясь на краешек кровати. Перепуганный Мэтт заглядывает ей в глаза - трубка влажная от ее ладони.  
\- Кто это был? Кто звонил?  
Телефон с готовностью разрывается звоном у него в руках.  
\- Кто вы? – резко спрашивает Мэтт и сперва ничего не слышит - а потом среди треска начинает улавливать какие-то отдельные слова и интонации.  
-…ю мать! …й снова …ать эту …скую трубку! …ня слы…шь? Мэтт!

И дыхание перехватывает.  
Мэтт не понимает, верить ему или не верить. Что это - звонок с того света или догнавшее его наконец свидетельство - не о смерти, а наоборот?  
Мэтт чувствует, как его прикладывает по голове чем-то тяжелым – руки и ноги и слабеют и становятся ватными.  
Шесть лет тяжести.  
Шесть. И спустя годы ненавистной проклятой неизвестности – звонок: голос из-под земли, из-под воды, с небес или из преисподней. Повзрослевший, грубый, чужой – и такой близкий, что перепутать невозможно.  
\- Мэтт, - говорит голос, и повторяет его имя до тех пор, пока он не глохнет от стука собственной сердечной мышцы. – Мэтт! Сукин сын, у меня времени в обрез, а ты швыряешься трубками! Слушай меня внимательно! Ты мне нужен сегодня, прямо сегодня в Лос-Анджелесе, понял? Садись на любой рейс, чем скорее – тем лучше. В аэропорту тебя встретит мой человек. Скажи ему… скажи, что тебя зовут Дик Уиттингтон, он отвезет тебя ко мне. Ты очень мне нужен, понял? Ты не будешь задавать вопросы и сделаешь так, да?..  
\- Да, - эхом отзывается Мэтт.Нажимает отбой и уносится в потоки не мыслей даже, а беспорядочных воспоминаний.  
Уэмми. Мэтт. Мелло. Сигареты, уроки, рейтинговая таблица, Л, Кира.  
Линда. Марки, тюбики красок, мастерская, работа, кухня, постель.  
Незыблемость и абсолютная неизвестность. Тогда и сейчас. 

Была ли эта дружба больше, чем дружба?  
Это была не дружба, а карма.  
И нет никакого тогда и никакого сейчас, когда одно врывается в другое.

\- Ты отпустишь меня?.. – Мэтт шепчет слова, которые и сам не верит, что произносит вслух. Мелло… ведь его просто нет, а Мэтт счастлив, и в его жизни все предельно ясно. В его жизнь не звонят люди, умершие неизвестно когда и не зовут за собой пропасть без вести.  
Линда не отвечает.  
Она прекрасно знает, что не удержит его.  
Она прекрасно помнит то, о чем не помнит даже он сам.  
Она молча берет его за руку и ведет в комнату, где на мольберте стоит едва законченный, издевательски сырой, будто больше их всех осведомленный, холст – она успела его как раз к сроку.  
И Мэтт вздрагивает. 

 

\- Это я, - говорю я, потому что обознаться невозможно: хотя в этом чистом импрессионизме нет никакой определенности графики, я вижу черты лица словно в зеркале.  
Это дважды я. В левой половине полотна профиль поникшего подростка погружен в тяжелые мазки мрачных красок; на правой этот же профиль в жизнерадостной синеве развернут в другую сторону – выглядит он старше, и взгляд у него светлее. И все, на самом деле, предельно ясно; и я стою и в очередной раз думаю, насколько же красноречивыми могут быть краски – но это темное и светлое так незаметно выливается одно из другого, что меня пробирает дрожь.  
\- Таким я тебя помню.  
\- А такой… такой я сейчас?  
Линда молчит. Ей не нужно говорить больше, чем она уже сказала. Она умеет рассказывать, то, что хочет, и по-другому.  
Я смотрю на эту картину и стараюсь запомнить каждый ее мазок - наверное, я не увижу ее теперь очень долго.  
\- Я вернусь, Лин, - обещаю я.  
Даю клятву перед холстом, на котором она – моя любимая Линда, моя милая волшебница – как-то смогла нарисовать меня и всю мою жизнь.  
А со стены на меня снисходительно смотрит другой мальчик. Остролицый и быстроглазый мальчишка с пшеничными волосами – он хитро улыбается и ждет.


End file.
